She Left Me For The Dogs
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: One shot. Hojo falls into the well. Kagome and Kikyo have a cat fight. Ooo fun. RnR please.


A/N: Okay...I haven't watched Inuyasha in over a year...yeah. Freaky, huh? That's what you get with no DirectTV I guess...heh heh. Anyway, don't ask WHY I thought of this. It's my friend, Jenn's fault. All her fault...with the help of someone else...hehe. Anyway...Please go easy on me since I have NO idea what's going on in the show nowadays!

Disclaimer: No. I don't and WOULDN'T WANT to own the dumby known as The Hojo. And I don't own anything else, okie? Okie.

One day, the Hojo decided to know what was going on with Kagome being gone a lot. I mean, this just wasn't normal! She might've been sick a lot, but come on. All these things going on at once...? Think about it.

The Hojo marched up to where he saw Kagome last, the well. He looked at the ground for a second, and picked up a shiny crystal thing, otherwise known as a shard of the jewel...

"Hmmm...maybe Kagome-chan will like this!! She could put a string around it and make it a necklace! Yeah!!," the Hojo grinned to himself.

The Hojo jumped into the well, not really thinking, which he never did anyway. So, as the Hojo fell down, he screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT'D I DO THAT FOR!?!?!?!? AHHHHHHH!," he screamed and BOOM!!! Yup. The Hojo fell to the bottom.

As the Hojo got up and looked around, he saw Kagome, talking to what looked like a dog/boy. His eyes widened at the new place.

'Kagome' was apparentally making out with the dog thing...

The Hojo covered his mouth from screaming again. 'K-Kagome?!?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!' he thought.

Inuyasha's ears pricked and pulled himself away from Kikyo.

"What is it, Inuyasha?," Kikyo sighed. Kikyo had put Inuyasha under a spell so when he looked at her, he thought she was Kagome. And Kagome would appear as Kikyo.

Kagome marched up to Inuyasha and whacked him over the head with a frying pan. "JERK!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!"

Inuyasha screamed and ran up a tree. "WHY IS KIKYO HITTING ME WITH FRYING PANS NOW?!?!?!"

Kikyo glared at Kagome. "Go away, Kikyo...he's mine..."

Kagome double took. "KIKYO?!?!?! I'M KAGOME YOU-!!!"

The Hojo walked up to Kikyo and Kagome, slowly.

"...K-Kagome?," the Hojo asked.

Inuyasha growled. "THAT'S KIKYO!!!!!!"

"No...with my eyes I actually see...AH! TWO KAGOMES!!!," the Hojo exclaimed with excitement. He actually thought with that tiny stupid brain of his, now he had TWO chances to win Kagome...

"Oh, the Hojo...I'm Kagome...That's Kikyo!! She's my rival against like...everything," Kagome shot a glare at both Inuyasha and Kikyo.

The Hojo was really confused. He didn't know who to believe...regular Kagome...or pale Kagome...?

Kikyo glared at Kagome. "No! I'm Kagome! YOU'RE KIKYO TRYING TO STEAL MY INUYASHA AWAY!!!"

Kagome was fed up. She slapped Kikyo across the face.

Kikyo looked as though her face had just been slapped. (A/N: Gomen nasai...I kinda er...had some sugar...you know what that does to you...)

Kagome slapped her other cheek. "You get AWAY from ME AND Inuyasha-sama..."

Kikyo growled. She still had 50 HP worth of being slapped left. Do I sense a cat fight a'comin?

Kagome forgot about JUST slapping, she was berserk now. She got a metal mallet out, and started swinging away at her. "STUPID DEAD WITCH!!!!!!"

Kikyo tried blocked as much as she could, but couldn't. She was whacked all the way across the world.

Once more, the Hojo screamed. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes?" Kagome answered with a huge grin on her face. Inuyasha just kinda went unconsious from this as he thought Kikyo had beaten Kagome...

The Hojo hugged Kagome. "I missed you so much!!!"

Kagome pulled away from him, which was hard since the Hojo doesn't get the point very easily. "Uhm...the Hojo? ...I love Inuyasha-sama"

The Hojo looked as though he had just been slapped. "You love...a dog?"

"More like half human half demon." Kagome said casually.

The Hojo cried and went back home. He didn't believe this.

The next day he went to school, his friends gathered around him.

"DID YA GET HER, THE HOJO?!?!," friend number one asked.

"C'mon, the Hojo! You must've! Right?!," friend number two screamed.

The Hojo sighed and said, "She left me for the dogs"

A/N: Heh heh...yeah. Now, I'd like to give a shout out to some of my friends for this if you don't mind. An before I do, please review!! Please go easy on me...hehe...

Shout Outs!!

Rose: Hey big sister!!! Did I make ya proud?! HUH?!?!? HUH?!?! ::jumping up and down with excitement::

Jenn: Oh boy...you're probably the one who got this into my head. Bad little sister...::evil grin:: Anyway...thankies!!! A LOT!!!

Buddy: Ima kill ya if ya don't read dis...

Maki: Yeah yeah...I know. "You Maki". That's what you'd say...or "otay..." right? Right.

Jalean: Hey big bro!!! I just uhmm...heh heh...wanted to thank you for the support...yea. hehe...

Colleen: If you don't read this, I'm going to hunt you DOWN LIKE A DOG-...scratch that... ::looks at the title::

Boboka: HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIMME PICCIE OF TOLMAY NOWNOWNOW!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D.g. and Crew: I know you probably won't get to read this, but if you somehow do, I beg of you guys to review and to tell me what's been going on and WHY ERICA HASN'T UPDATED IN MORE THAN A YEAR. Please D.g.-chan...and you're ALL in my story. I made sure of it...I really miss ya...::runs away crying::

To anyone that reviews good: Wow...thanks...heh heh...::grins:: 


End file.
